1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for testing a storage apparatus and a system thereof, and particularly relates to a method for testing a storage apparatus that first roughly test if the storage apparatus has defect or not, and then test if the storage apparatus has defect or not for some specific characteristic, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a prior art method for testing a storage apparatus such as a memory, large amount of patterns are written to a storage device to be tested, and then the patterns are read out and compared with a standard writing result to determine whether the storage apparatus has defect or not. However, such method must repeat the operations of reading and writing since large amount of patterns need to be written to the storage device to be tested. Such operations not only consume a lot of time, but also cause disadvantage for the endurance of the memory, since the accessing times of the memory are limited